(1) Field of the Invention
This present invention pertains to an apparatus that can be removably attached to a wheel hub of a vehicle and adjusted to determine the dimensions of a wheel and tire that would fit the vehicle.
(2) Describing the Prior Art
In customizing and personalizing wheeled vehicles such as automobiles, it is often desirable to replace the original wheels and tires of the vehicle with other preferred wheels and tires. However, due to the existing construction of the vehicle, it is often a difficult task to find a desired wheel and tire that can be matched to the particular vehicle.
In finding a desirable wheel and tire that can be installed on a vehicle and function properly and safely on the vehicle, the choices are limited by the existing construction of the vehicle. For example, the wheel hubs of the vehicle will have an existing pattern of lug holes or lug bolts. Any replacement wheel must have the same pattern of lug holes in the wheel. In addition, the dimensions of the vehicle wheel wells, or the positions of the vehicle fenders also place limits on the dimensions of the wheel and tire that can be fit to the vehicle. It is often necessary for the individual customizing and personalizing a vehicle to install several different wheel and tire combinations on the vehicle to assess the practicality of using a particular wheel and tire combination. This conventional process of installing several desired wheel and tire combinations on a vehicle to assess their practicality is very time consuming, can be very expensive, and often is inaccurate. Because of these and other problems that occur when attempting to match desired wheels and tires to a vehicle when customizing and personalizing the vehicle, there is a need for a easier, more time efficient, more inexpensive and more accurate method of matching a desired wheel and tire to a particular vehicle.